


(mostly gay) avatar oneshots

by vrtx910



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang fucks everyone, Anal Sex, Bisexual Aang (Avatar), Choking, Double Penetration, Everyone fucks Sokka, Foot Fetish, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: some avatar oneshots i'll be writing because i'm bored, horny, and obsessed with this 15 year old show lmao. please leave requests for what pairings/groups you'd like to see, i'd prefer m/m but i'll also do m/f, probably no f/f though. any pairings, it doesn't have to make sense lol. also, aang is a total stud and sokka is a slut.
Relationships: Aang/Jet (Avatar), Aang/Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Teo (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Teo (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	(mostly gay) avatar oneshots

Zuko woke up and looked around him. He saw Sokka at his feet, his mouth wrapped around Zuko’s toes while he snored.

Zuko bent down to Sokka and shook him awake. Sokka jumped up to see Zuko staring at him, with his foot still in his mouth.

“Wake up, baby, we’re gonna have some fun with Aang today.” Zuko whispered. Sokka jumped up excitedly as his dick already hardened and tugged at the thin cloth that was wrapped around his crotch.

The two boys walked to Aang’s hut and shook him awake. Aang woke to see Sokka beaming and Zuko smirking before Zuko bent down and whispered something in his ear.

Aang got up, wearing only his tight underwear and walked out to the courtyard with the two boys. By the time they got there, all three of the boys’ cocks were aching to be released.

“You ready to serve us, Sokka?” Zuko asked.  
“Yes, please master, I want you and Master Aang to use me, please, however you want to,” Sokka responded.  
“Get on your knees,” Zuko demanded.

Sokka got down and looked up at the strong boys as Aang started rubbing his crotch. He stepped closer to Sokka and looked down at him with a smile. 

“You want my cock?” Aang said in a cocky, confident tone. Sokka started nodding profusely as he looked up at Aang.  
“Yes Master Avatar, fuck, I want your cock so bad, please master, let me take it in my mouth.”

Aang beamed and pulled his underwear all the way down, kicking them off with his feet, watching Sokka drool at the mere sight of his thick 10 inch cock. A blue arrow tattoo traveled down to the tip of Aang’s cock, and he was uncut of course, making the huge member all the more appetizing to Sokka.

Sokka couldn’t control himself and found the huge dick deep down his throat within seconds, gobbling it down and struggling to keep it all in his mouth as he gagged and choked on the avatar’s huge dick.

All of a sudden, Aang grabbed Sokka’s hair and pulled his head off of his cock, letting him gasp for air and drool shortly before slamming his cock all the way back to the back of Sokka’s throat. Sokka gagged and choked but Aang didn’t let up, he firmly held Sokka’s head on his crotch, to where Sokka’s spit had started to drizzle down onto his balls.

This gave Aang an idea. He pulled a Sokka’s head off of his cock once again and shoved his face down onto his huge, smooth balls. Sokka sucked on them and guzzled on the younger boy’s ballsack before Zuko came up beside Aang and caught Sokka’s attention.

Zuko dropped his robe, revealing his pale 8 inch cock, slightly shorter than Aang but just as thick. Whereas Aang’s cock was smooth and clean just like the air he bended, Zuko’s cock was dark, rough and veiny, almost like fire, a perfect representation of the two boys.

Sokka pulled off of Aang’s balls and went straight to sucking Zuko’s cock, making him moan and curse as he felt Sokka’s tongue swirling around the tip of his cock and traveling further down. Zuko’s cock was still huge, but Sokka was able to take it down easier because of the practice he’d had with Aang.

Sokka swallowed down Zuko’s entire cock, his tongue sticking out at the base and he bobbed up and down to pleasure Zuko the best he could. Zuko groaned and rested his hand on Sokka’s head, notably more gentle with the dark-skinned boy than Aang had been.

Sokka eventually sensed that Zuko was nearing a climax so he pulled off of the boy’s tough cock, not wanting their fun to end so soon. Sokka didn’t even notice that Aang was now behind him, and he jumped and moaned when he felt the young airbender’s fingers penetrating his asshole. 

Aang moaned in sync with Sokka as he smiled, pushing his fingers deeper and curling them, purposefully making Sokka shiver and twitch. “You like that, Sokka? You like getting finger fucked by the avatar?” Aang laughed and Sokka let out a whine, nodding yes and Aang pushed another finger in Sokka’s ass.

After a few minutes of getting fingered by Aang and worshipping Zuko’s balls, Sokka felt a harsh slap on his ass. Aang got up and started stroking his cock, spitting on Sokka’s hole and rubbing it as his cock leaked precum.

Sokka started moaning and planted both hands on his ass cheeks, spreading his hole wide to let the younger boy in. Aang slowly pushed the tip of his cock in, that alone making Sokka whine, and began to push the rest in, inch by inch.

Aang was about four inches deep in Sokka’s hole when he all of a sudden shoved his thick cock all the way in. Sokka popped Zuko’s balls out of his mouth and moaned, yelling as his younger friend impaled him with his cock.

“Fuck! Fuck yes, Aang, please fuck me! I love your big dick avatar! I love getting my ass destroyed by your huge cock! Mmm... f-fuck, oh god, fucking wreck me Aang! Harder please, fuck!”

Aang smiled and began pounding into his friend even harder, nearly hitting his prostate each time as he saw Sokka was now choking on Zuko’s cock. Zuko moaned and shouted profanities as Sokka sucked the life out of him, choking on his thick, veiny cock while Aang was wrecking his ass.

Aang slapped Sokka’s ass and pulled his hair as he fucked him, and eventually grabbed Zuko’s attention. “Hey Zuko, why don’t you get over here and fuck him with me?”

Zuko smiled at Aang and pulled his cock from Sokka’s mouth, leaving him gasping for air. Aang held Sokka close to him and Zuko slid underneath them, lining his cock up with Sokka’s hole as he prepared to fuck him. 

Without warning, Zuko pushed his cock in alongside Aang, shoving all 8 inches of his monster in Sokka’s hole, making Sokka moan and scream even louder than he was.

Sokka’s own thick meat was slapping against he and Zuko’s stomachs, pleasuring both of them. Zuko and Aang thrusted up into him at the same time, making all of them come close to orgasm.

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna cum Sokka... are you ready to take our cum, you little slut?” Aang said as he slapped Sokka’s ass.

“Fuck yes! Please, cum in me, I need it, please masters! I want to feel both of you deep inside me... fuck!”

The two boys thrusted deep and hard into Sokka a few more times before releasing their huge loads inside the water tribe boy’s ass. Sokka moaned as he felt their warm cum filling him up, hitting his prostate and as soon as they did he shot his own load, cumming all over Zuko’s chest and some of it getting in his mouth. 

Aang and Zuko pulled out of Sokka and rolled him over on his back. Sokka looked up at the two boys, panting and covered in cum, faintly smiling. “Thank you masters, that was amazing...” 

Zuko smiled and rubbed Sokka’s head as he drifted into sleep, Aang cleaning up and leaving while Zuko stayed to admire Sokka as he slept.


End file.
